Entre mar y arena
by Pitukel
Summary: Los deseos no son siempre realizados tal cual el destinatario espera. Una princesa que desea ser liberada de la jaula de duro oro que es su apellido. Un pirata que solo desea encontrar aquello por lo que ha dedicado toda su vida en el mar y a ras del peligro. Una aventura impregnada de impensable romance originada tras deseos que pueden llegar a ayudarse mutuamente una vez dichos.
1. Chapter 1- Deseos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Advertencias de esta historia:**

** -AU**

** -Lemon **

** - Crack**

** -Lenguaje adulto**

** -Violencia **

** -OoC (Procuraré que no) **

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Pareja secundaria: **

** -Kiba/ Hanabi**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! Recomiendo leer para saber mejor de que va este corto long fic la historia "Presa de un pirata" de Aisha Uchiha. Es un proyecto en conjunto entre nosotras dos.**

**Ella escribe la primera parte del fic, yo el segundo y termina de nuevo ella con el tercero.**

**Sus partes obviamente están publicadas en su cuenta, así que para saber de que va recomiendo leer primero su parte, consta de tres capítulos muy rápidos de leer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La vida está llena de injusticias, deseos y desalientos. Cada persona tiene un poco de todo y deben acoplar la vida a ello. En el mar incluso todo es más duro y difícil a pesar de lo que la gente y las leyendas pueden hacer parecer._

_Muchos desean un cambio pero luego deben tener cuidado._

_El mar no siempre te concede los deseos como uno los imagina exactamente._

_Y un pirata tampoco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fresca brisa de la madrugada envolvía con su suave manto de rocío los jardines y calles de la cuidad con su deliciosa humedad de verano.

Dejó que el manso viento de la mañana meciera suavemente sus oscuras y largas hebras mientras sus ojos nacarados miraban con nostalgia el paisaje a través de su ventana sintiendo que algo de ella faltaba. Mirando al azul horizonte con ojos perdidos.

Al inmenso mar.

Suspiró bajando su mirada de un paisaje que en su día cotidiano consideraría hermoso y que ahora le causaba una inmensa pena para mirar con leve tristeza el papel entre sus manos.

Una carta. La carta que hace pocos minutos llegó en una blanca paloma a la barandilla de su balcón.

Un pequeño mensaje de su hermana Hanabi.

Tal vez la única pista de su posible paradero se encontraba en sus delicadas manos en ese momento.

No negaba que tras abrir la carta y ver quien la había firmado se había sentido por dentro, perdida. Una mezcla imparable de sentimientos como el miedo, la curiosidad y la felicidad entre otras luchando dentro de su corazón.

La carta era concisa y directa al punto de la situación. Algo que era propio de Hanabi dada la situación tan complicada en la que se había dado todo lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas pasadas.

Confiaba en su hermana, al contrario que en si misma, Hanabi poseía una personalidad abierta y fuerte que la hacía ser capaz de superar cualquier cosa que se le presentara en su camino.

Tenía fe ciega en ella, pero le preocupa.

Siempre lo haría, era su hermana pequeña, la pequeña florecilla, con espinas por supuesto, que había en la mansión. El alma inocente que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar y no marchitar su alegre inocencia por culpa de la ambición de su padre.

Y al final no había podido conseguirlo.

El dolor de su hermana pequeña estaba teñido en aquellas palabras. Los restos de tinta corrida por las lágrimas le eran prueba suficiente para saber la pena que el corazón de Hanabi profesaba.

Manchado por las acciones de su progenitor.

Encontró la salvación de una vida bajo la sombra de los Hyûga y sus deseos de poder huyendo a lo desconocido.

Lanzándose a brazos de un pirata.

Su pecho aún palpitaba con esa idea, un mercenario del mar tenía a su hermanita en su barco lejos de su hogar.

Debería odiar a ese hombre por hacer _presa de un pirata_ a su hermana, presa de si mismo. De llevarla lejos de ella, por ser capaz de verla todos los días cuando en cambio ella misma se tenía que conformar con su efímero recuerdo.

Pero no podía, no solamente su corazón no era capaz de engendrar odio a nadie, si no porque también era el hombre que le estaba dando a Hanabi la vida de libertad que siempre había deseado.

Le estaría eternamente agradecida por cuidarla.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron dos veces a la puerta y escondió la carta de su hermana velozmente dentro del primer cajón de la cómoda que tuvo mejor a mano.

Segundos después de cerrarlo la puerta se abrió y una criada joven se inclinó hacía ella.

-Hinata-sama, su padre la está esperando en el comedor para empezar el desayuno.

-Enseguida voy, gracias.

Sola de nuevo en su habitación, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y se adecentó el ya de por si perfecto semi recogido con florecillas malva y el largo vestido lila con intrincados bordados de morado oscuro hasta el final de los blancos volantes.

El reflejo del espejo le daba la imagen de una joven mujer hermosa y elegante con finos rasgos en piel de alabastro.

Una belleza irreal según el género masculino.

Muchos hombres habían ido ante su padre pidiendo su mano en matrimonio y ofertando miles de cofres y carruajes llenos de fortuna, pero por suerte para ella, Hiashi no les concedía tal deseo porque ya tenía para ella otros planes como próxima heredera del gigantesco patrimonio de los Hyûga.

Un matrimonio ahora no era parte de sus planes.

Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión viendo como los jardineros regaban el jardín interior, las encargadas de la colada pasaron frente a ella y le dedicaron una reverencia cada una para seguir con su trabajo.

Odiaba ser tratada de esa manera. Su pensamiento era igualdad para todos, no quería ser tratada de forma diferente a otros. No se sentía cómoda.

Llegó al comedor donde su padre ya la esperaba sentado en una punta de la mesa y ella tomaba lugar en la otra.

-Buenos días padre.

-Te has retrasado tres minutos, un líder debe ser puntual.

-Lo lamento-. Ni siquiera un pequeño saludo le daba, solo una regañina.

Comieron en relativo silencio, solo el sonido de los pasos apresurados de las mucamas aquí y allá aseando la casa y las mandíbulas de ellos dos masticando junto a los cubiertos chocar contra la delicada vajilla de porcelana.

-Hinata-. Alzó la cabeza para que su padre entendiera que estaba escuchándole y que tenía toda su atención-. Estarás al corriente de lo que ha pasado.

-Si padre, la escapada de Hanabi con un pirata.

Estaba en boca de todos.

-Comprenderás que esa acción inmadura de tu hermana nos has traído más deshonra a nuestro apellido del que ella imagina. Somos el punto de atención de todas las habladurías de la cuidad y las venideras.

Asintió mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela del vestido aguantando las ganas que tenía de mandar callar a su padre.

A pesar de ser él el culpable de su huida de casa le echaba la culpa a Hanabi por traer deshonor.

Su ambición era lo que destrozaba la familia. Todo se volvió así cuando su madre murió hace ya tantos años atrás.

El corazón de Hiashi se fue junto a la vida de su mujer.

-Ahora te corresponde a ti regresar el honor que tu hermana nos ha hecho perder-. Miedo, tenía miedo a las siguientes palabras que podrían salir de la boca de su padre a continuación. Su aliento se retuvo-. Un matrimonio con uno de los hijos de otra familia tan importante como la nuestra traerá todo el orgullo que necesitamos.

No se lo podía creer, estaba sin palabras, inmóvil como una estatua de blanco mármol. Sentía su corazón ahora mismo romperse en miles de pedazos y como sus ojos se aguaban.

Lo que tenía deparado para Hanabi y por lo que huyó pasaba ahora a ella.

No había suficiente con controlar casi todo lo que hacía cada día como una marioneta para prepararla cuando tuviera que llevar el nombre de la familia como nueva líder aristócrata de los Hyûga.

Ahora también se tendría que casar con un hombre al que no conocía para nada y que no amaba porque su padre así lo dictaminaba.

Podía ver cuanta preocupación sentía hacía sus hijas.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, sus ojos picaban por retener las lágrimas que deseaban salir libres y recorrer sus mejillas.

Pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar o su padre podría exigirle algo peor.

Lo cual dudaba que hubiera algo peor que casarte a la fuerza con un hombre que no quieres solo por los beneficios estatales que se podría obtener de dicho matrimonio.

-Lo… entiendo-. Mordió sus mejillas por dentro para no tartamudear delante de su padre-. Pido permiso para levantarme de la mesa, no me encuentro demasiado bien.

-Concedido. Descansa, tu profesor de lengua antigua estará a punto de llegar.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió hacía el pasillo rumbo a su alcoba con las lágrimas cayendo sobre la tela de encaje de su ligero escote.

Sus pisadas con los pequeños tacones resonaban trastabilladas por los pasillos, el llanto no la dejaba ver con claridad y chocó con un par de macetas hasta que llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama tras cerrar la puerta.

La almohada silenciaba sus sollozos de triste desaliento.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando pero el que fuera le hizo tener un picor insoportable en la garganta y un aspecto deplorable en el rostro.

Una cara que mostraba la más absoluta tristeza.

Ahora entendía porqué Hanabi había huido, para tener la vida de libertad y felicidad que una mujer desea y debería tener. No ser un peón para su propio padre para fines meramente egoistas.

Se incorporó quedando sentada sobre la cama y sacó un pañuelo delicadamente bordado de su mesa de noche para secar los surcos de lágrimas de su rostro y serenarse para que nadie descubriera que estuvo llorando.

Por la ventana vio a su profesor Iruka entrando por el arco del jardín exterior que daba a la calle. Sus clases de lenguaje por ese día comenzaban y aún sentía sus ojos hinchados por el llanto anterior.

Miró el basto mar desde su ventana sintiendo su pecho oprimido por el sentimiento de impotencia.

Posó una mano sobre su corazón.

-Ojala yo también pudiera escapar de esta jaula. Lo deseo.

.

.

.

El intenso y cruel calor del sol bañaba por completo toda la envergadura de su galeón en mitad de aquella inmensidad de mar traicionero y mortal a manos de alguien inexperto o con pocos conocimientos.

Una trampa perfecta.

Los potentes rayos del sol picaban en la piel expuesta de ropa dejando paso en poco tiempo el color rosado de una quemadura solar o un potente color tierra como bronceado.

El mecimiento constante del agua producía un sutil balanceo que los acunaba en aquellas claras y cálidas aguas.

Tan claras y trasparentes como si navegaran en un enorme y líquido cristal.

Sus ojos, afilados y del color del mar al que servia y pertenecía, miraban con intensidad y determinación toda la inmensidad que ante él le brindaba el paisaje que tantos años le había dado cobijo.

Lo que le había vuelto un hombre ante su dura mano y peligro constante.

Buscando ese algo que ansiaba encontrar desde el mismo día que puso un pie en aquel precioso y elegante galeón de oscura madera y blancas velas que con el paso del tiempo adquirieron el color de la arena que tanto caracterizaba el barco que gobernada.

Junto a su bandera hondeando con el favorable viento.

Dejó un momento de admirar el azul del cielo fundirse con el eterno azul del agua para mirar el viejo libro de pasta oscura carcomida y frágiles hojas que guardaba oculta en el negro y apretado fajín que rodeaba su cintura.

Su ceño se frunció y su rostro siempre inexpresivo adquirió una escalofriante mueca de disgusto y frustración.

Llevaba años, incesantes y largos, buscando al parecer un imposible en aquellos mares cercanos al desierto donde él había nacido y prometido gobernar cuando llegó a la edad adulta y sus ideas estaban ya bien claras a un objetivo que muchos deseaban.

Poder.

El poder de ser el señor de los desiertos, esas tierras que muchos creían sin vida e imposible de sacar beneficios pero que ocultaban en verdad una rica variedad de vida y fuerza de supervivencia a lo adverso.

En sencillas palabras, genero exótico y poco visto entre la gente de grandes ciudades en otros lugares de climas completamente dispares.

Lo exótico siempre atraía a los ricos y el desierto era abundante en algo que solo la arena podía crear.

Pero no solo los beneficios que eso proporcionaría era lo que buscaba. Lejos de la realidad y las muchas historias, algunas ciertas, que se decían sobre él en todo el mundo. Muchos decían que era por ansias de poder, otros creían que era simplemente vanidad y deseos de ser más reconocido de lo que ya era, habladurías, pero se equivocaban completamente.

Él solo quería gobernar las tierras del desierto para proteger a quienes vivían allí. A su pueblo que sufría ante unas manos que solo deseaban el propio beneficio a través del sufrimiento inocente.

Su deseo era mejorar la vida de las tierras que de pequeño lo criaron.

A pesar de que no tuvo la infancia más bonita que uno pueda imaginar para una tierna criatura.

Pero para ello necesitaba encontrar eso. Ese tesoro buscado por miles de mercenarios del mar o de tierra.

El pergamino que otorgaba el poder legitimo del desierto a aquel que lo poseyera.

Así que por eso se encontraba buscando cualquier tipo de pista posible sobre el paradero de aquel cofre blindado por todo el mar colindante a climas extremadamente calientes y faltos de vegetación.

¿Pero para qué? Para nada, tres años de su vida buscando al parecer un tesoro que no podía ser encontrado jamás.

Tres años perdidos. Tres años de frustración constante. Tres años donde cada vez perdía más las esperanzas. Tres años para simplemente nada.

Estaba desesperado.

Veía su vida correr buscando por todos los mares que conocía un objetivo inalcanzable.

-Gaara-. La voz de su hermano captó su atención. Viró el rostro hacía él levemente para indicarle que le escuchaba-. Debemos volver a un puerto pronto. Necesitamos provisiones para seguir navegando.

Miró de nuevo la lejanía asintiendo con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños alrededor del viejo libro hasta darse cuenta de que podría dañarlo y perder cualquier posibilidad de encontrar el pergamino.

Si tan solo pudiera saber que decía en aquel libro viejo y de idioma desconocido las cosas serían más sencillas.

Guardó correctamente entre sus ropas el viejo y maltratado libro y se dio media vuelta mirando la madera saliente que había en cubierta que solía utilizar como mesa improvisada.

Marcó con tinta el lugar con unas cuantas anotaciones y enrolló el mapa atándolo con una pequeña cinta morada.

Se acercó a la baranda mirando a sus hombres.

-¡Medía vuelta! Vamos al puerto más cercano para reponer las provisiones.

-¡Sí capitán!

Tras ver que su mandato se había escuchado y se estaba obedeciendo, tomó el mapa con su mano y se dirigió con porte sereno y poderoso a su camarote personal para seguir escribiendo anotaciones sobre la búsqueda.

Lanzó el sombrero sobre la cama y se quitó el negro pañuelo que había dejado para despeinar su rebelde cabellera de fuego.

Su hermano fue tras él y entró a sus aposentos para encontrar al pelirrojo ya sentado en su silla y con pluma en mano escribiendo en su diario de abordo todo lo acontecido desde el amanecer.

Era fácil sentir que el pelirrojo no era feliz, para nada. Su expresión inexpresiva mostraba un pequeño deje de tensión y angustia.

Por no mencionar la tensión que su cuerpo mostraba desde hace meses. Hasta su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal a pesar de estar en mitad del mar y bajo el sol la mayor parte del día y su cuerpo estaba algo más delgado.

Sufría.

Por mucho que los demás no lo notaran, él, como su hermano si podía verlo perfectamente.

Quería ayudar.

-Sé que te encuentras ofuscado por esto pero guardártelo todo dentro no es la mejor solución al problema.

Lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con notable irritación.

-Kankuro, lo último que quiero ahora mismo es que mi hermano me de un sermón sobre qué debo y no hacer por mi bien-. Rechinó la mandíbula molesto al tiempo que sacaba del fajín el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa-. Márchate, quiero estar solo.

Pero a pesar de pedírselo de buenas maneras por así decirlo viniendo de él. Siendo una orden del capitán precisamente también. No lo hizo.

Se acercó a su mesa ignorando su mirada entrecerrada e intensa.

Abrió la maltratada pasta color tierra mojada del libro y observó las oscuras letras detenidamente sobre el amarillento papel.

-Esto parece ser japonés o chino.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Ignoró el tono sarcástico de sus palabras por su más que claro enfado para proseguir tanto si le parecía bien como si no a pesar de correr el peligro de que Gaara le metiera un tiro entre ceja y ceja o le atravesara el pecho con su sable.

Eran hermanos de sangre, eso nadie lo cuestionaba porque su parecido físico era increíble y era bien sabido que se criaron juntos en la misma aldea junto a su hermana mayor que allí residía en aquel momento. Pero todos esos años sirviendo a su lado en aquel galeón como segundo al mando le habían servido para saber que el pelirrojo no tenía muy demasiado en cuenta los lazos fraternales.

A su padre lo mató sin siquiera parpadear cuando su cuerpo lleno de balas calló rodando a sus pies hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero debía arriesgarse.

-Deberías buscar a Perro-lobo, él tal vez pueda ayudarte-. Gaara lo miró esta vez con algo de curiosidad. Buena señal-. Él te puede dar la ayuda que ninguno de este barco te puede dar. Navega por esos mares y es originario de allí ¿quién mejor que él para tener al menos una pequeña pista?

Cierto. Inuzuka era el conocido y casi amigo por decirlo de alguna manera que podría echarle una mano si sabía que letras extrañas eran esas que nadie en el desierto conocía ni nunca habían visto.

Además, el castaño le debía un pequeño favor desde hace cuatro años y era un buen momento para cobrárselo.

Está decidido.

-Cuando carguemos la comida en las bodegas iremos en busca de Perro-lobo en aguas tibias.

Y sería más fácil de lo pensado encontrarlo. Sabía donde gustaba navegar cuando no eran necesarios los motines y escapar de la marina para salvar la vida.

Su expresión facial y rigidez corporal se relajaron y se permitió el lujo de dejarse caer vulgarmente sobre la silla y suspirar mientras la negrura de sus parpados se incrementaba al cerrarlos.

El agobio de la búsqueda no le dejaba dormir lo suficiente.

Se sentía más liviano ahora que una nueva esperanza afloraba para él y su pueblo.

Escuchó a su hermano caminar hacía la puerta sin decir nada. No hacía falta palabras, dejar su cuerpo tan relajado y fuera de alertas era el mejor agradecimiento para Kankuro.

Confianza en su hermano mayor.

Solo en su camarote viró los ojos a la ventana abierta de vidrieras que había sobre la cama, viendo el tranquilo y sereno paisaje marítimo que otorgaba el anaranjado atardecer de verano.

El manso balanceo de las olas mecía el barco como si fuera una cuna. Relajante y sereno.

Invitándole a dormir.

Pero eso no importaba, sus ojos miraban anhelantes los colores anaranjados del cielo y el agua sintiendo su corazón palpitar con renovadas fuerzas al ver los mismos colores que su tierra poseía al atardecer.

-Deseo encontrar lo que más necesito.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si deseáis saber el contenido de la carta que Hanabi a escrito a Hinata, debéis leer el fic de Aisha Uchiha.**

**Este primer capitulo ha sido algo así como una introducción de Gaara y Hinata sobre como viven y que hacen en la trama para posicionarnos y entender las cosas antes de ir más adelante.**

**No será un fic muy largo porque tengo uno ya empezado que debo continuar.**

**Cualquier duda, ya sabéis, por un review resolveré las cuestiones sin adelantar demasiado de la trama.**

**Así que por ahora me despido de todos.**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. **

_**Publicado el 14 de Julio del 2014.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cruzando deseos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Pareja secundaria: **

** -Kiba/ Hanabi**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La proa del barco cortaba el agua con su avance constante, el sol apenas acababa de salir por el horizonte cuando todos en la tripulación se pusieron en marcha bajo sus órdenes.

El viento había querido darles ayuda y estuvo a su favor durante cuatro días. Hasta que llegó a aguas tibias.

Sus hombres agradecieron a través de expresiones faciales, el cambio de temperatura. Incluso él, a pesar de no mostrarlo, también disfrutaba de esa frescura que inundaba aquellas aguas.

Miraba al frente situado al lado de su hermano mientras este manejaba el timón.

Ambos en un tranquilo silencio para disfrutar del suave mecimiento del barco y la refrescante brisa que venía de sus espaldas.

Sus ojos cían se fijaron en un elegante barco de azul madera e inmaculadas velas blancas cobijado por un montón de rocas emergentes del mar. La forma daba a entender que era un barco de la marina, cosa que hizo que llevara su mano a la empuñadura de su sable pensando si dar la orden de ataque o medía vuelta. Hasta que al estar más cerca vio la bandera.

Esa especie de aspa verde no era propia de los marines.

Dejó de empuñar su arma suspirando internamente tras eliminarse esa pequeña posibilidad de poner en peligro a los suyos. Aunque eso no quería decir que ese barco no tuviera intenciones de atracarle.

_-Idiota será su capitán si osan declararme la guerra._

Pasaron de largo al escondido barco y también librándose de la que hubiera sido posible amenaza de una lucha al ver que ningún tripulante de este siquiera les prestaba algo de atención al pasar frente ellos.

-¡Capitán! ¡El barco de Perro-lobo está a la vista!- Uno de sus hombres en el puesto de vigía le gritó desde lo alto señalando la dirección exacta donde se encontraba el galeón que buscaban.

Asintió como señal de haberlo escuchado y sacó el catalejo de su fajín para mirar a lo lejos. Y en efecto. Cerca de la orilla de aquella isla paradisíaca estaba anclado el barco de Inuzuka.

-Ponte a su lado.

-De acuerdo hermano.

El galeón dio un giro de noventa grados hasta quedar paralelo al Akamaru y antes de llegar mandó soltar el ancla para quedar a su mismo nivel.

-¡La tabla!

Dos de sus hombres trajeron una gruesa y larga tabla de madera para que pudiera pasar al otro lado sin problemas.

Cuando sus botas tocaron el barco ajeno, los marineros de a bordo se pusieron rígidos y en pose defensiva. Por mucho que fuera un conocido de su capitán no quería decir que fuera de buenas.

-¿Dónde esta Inuzuka? –Su voz autoritaria y ronca se dejó escuchar en toda la cubierta-. Quiero verlo. Ahora.

-Nuestro capitán se encuentra ocupado en este momento.

-Eso no me concierne, ocupado o no hablaré con él-. Vio como uno de los tripulantes del castaño dirigía por unos segundos la mirada al puesto de mandos nervosamente. Ya le había dicho sin siquiera hablar donde se encontraba su capitán.

Sin mencionar palabra subió las escaleras que lo encaminaban a aquella sala seguido por las voces de los demás sobre no poder entrar.

Abrió sin más la puerta sorprendiendo a los dos individuos que allí se encontraban por la brusquedad de su entrada.

-¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! Mira a quien tenemos en mi barco.

-Deja los estúpidos saludos para otra ocasión, Kiba.

Aún a pesar de su voz carente de emociones y rostro aburrido, no consiguió eliminar el buen humor del castaño.

-Bien, bien, tu ganas por esta vez, ¿qué te trae por mis mares y mi barco?

-El favor que me debes.

Los dos compartieron una mirada de complicidad recordando aquella batalla del pasado con la marina por culpa del galeón Akatsuki. Aquella lucha que los hizo hermanos del mar.

Bajó la cabeza con serenidad.

-Pide lo que quieras.

Iba a abrir la boca y a sacar el maltratado libro de extraña lengua cuando se le adelantaron.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Primero aclaremos las cosas!- Una muchacha que apenas le llagaba a los hombros se puso frente a él de forma altanera-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar de esa manera a este barco? ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales? No se puede entrar de así.

Miro a la muchacha por sobre los hombros sin mostrar señal alguna en su rostro. De roca como siempre.

La ignoró dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al castaño.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a reclutar mocosas gritonas?

-¡Serás insolente! No soy una mocosa maldito maleducado.

-Cierra la boca niña, he matado a gente más joven que tu y no dudaré en matarte a ti si sigues molestándome con tus molestos berridos.

A pesar de que debería estar aterrada como cualquier persona normal que conociera su fama, ella solo se intimidó un poco. Aunque no duró demasiado.

-Inténtalo si puedes cretino descejado.

Kiba lo detuvo a tiempo interponiéndose entre ellos cuando vio que el pelirrojo fue a empuñar su sable con una expresión perturbadora, seguramente para desgarrarle la garganta como bien sabía que le gustaba matar a sus adversarios en una pelea.

A este paso tendría que ponerle a Hanabi un bozal o Gaara la mataría allí mismo.

-Relajemos un poco el ambiente, no quiero manchar el puesto de mando de sangre.

-Puedo matarla en cubierta, no tengo preferencias de lugar.

Un incomodo silencio llenó la habitación ante esas vacías palabras siniestras salir de la boca del pelirrojo. Y es que Kiba sabía sin lugar a dudas que esas palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

Y eso era, ahora que su valiente princesa estaba abordo, un horror para él.

-La quiero viva. Nada de matar a nadie.

-Eso mismo.

-Tú cállate ya, es la última vez que te defiendo de él. Sé más respetuosa.

Cuando el castaño decidía ponerse serio, ni ella podía contradecirlo, era la palabra del capitán. La ley del barco, y por mucho que fuera la segunda a bordo debía cerrar la boca y obedecer.

Y más si gracias a eso podría salvar la vida.

-Sí capitán-. Aunque eso no quitaba el enfado y las palabras a regañadientes por parte de ella.

-¿Qué querías pedirme?

-Información-. Se acercó a la mesa en la que antes estaban los otros dos solos y sacó en viejo libro de sus ropas para dejarlo sobre la mesa-. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de su escritura, Kankuro dice que es de tu lengua.

Se acercó para inspeccionar la débil portada con las estilizadas letras desgastadas. Abrió la primera página y encontró lo que sería una pequeña introducción del contenido con los dibujos de los mares cálidos como final.

Las siguientes páginas tenían brújulas que deberían indicar una dirección especifica, y sería fácil guiarse si no fuera por ese lenguaje inteligible.

-Siento mucho decirte que no sé que pone porque desconozco este idioma, pero si es verdad que he encontrado muchos manuscritos y mapas con estas mismas letras. Tesoros imposibles de encontrar porque nadie sabe descifrarlos.

Apretó sus antebrazos frustrado, la esperanza con la que inició la búsqueda de Kiba se acababa de esfumar como la arena entre sus manos.

Pudo leer los miles de sentimientos lúgubres y desdichados en los aguamarinas ojos de Gaara. Estaba devastado.

-Esto es lenguaje antiguo. Una lengua ya muerta.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza por esas palabras de Hanabi.

-¿Sabes leerlo?- El odio mutuo de antes pareció desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado presente.

-No, yo nunca he estudiado esto. Me parece demasiado aburrido y una perdida de tiempo. Solo mi hermana encuentra interesante esto.

-¿Tu hermana sabe leerlo? –La conversación estaba yendo por un camino que le estaba empezando a gustar.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Desde los seis años Hinata lleva estudiando esta lengua desconocida-. El orgullo por su hermana se notaba en sus palabras y en el brillo de sus ojos conforme hablaba-. Ella es la única en todo el reino que sabe leerlo.

También el profesor Iruka, pero se pensaba mudar de cuidad para seguir enseñando en otro lugar. Pero a ella no le interesaba él. Su hermana Hinata sí.

Gaara sonrió en su interior por la tan maravillosa y jugosa información que esa chiquilla molesta y desvergonzada le estaba otorgando para sus fines. Sus palabras ahora mismo le eran más importantes y valiosas que todo el oro que pudiera obtener.

Kiba mirada el brillo malicioso que emitían los ojos de su amigo e intuía por esa mirada que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza también. Cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente podría descubrirlo fácilmente.

Las siguientes respuestas de las preguntas que Gaara le haría a Hanabi serían la sentencia. Bajó la cabeza queriendo no meterse en lo que iba a suceder.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola mientras hablaba con orgullo de su hermana mayor, específicamente observó sus ojos. Blancos como las mismísimas perlas del océano. Recordaba algo sobre una familia aristocrática y poderosa si seguían avanzando más hacía el norte.

-¿Eres una Hyûga? – La tensión veloz le dio la respuesta que pensaba- Tus ojos te delatan.

-Lo soy, aunque a estas alturas no creo que mi familia vea bien que lleve el apellido.

Perfecto, no necesitaba saber más. Se acercó a la mesa y cerró el libro que había sacado para que el castaño le echara un vistazo para guardarlo cuidadosamente de nuevo en su fajín.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras se colocaba debidamente el sombrero.

-Gracias por la información-. Mostró una diminuta sonrisa arrogante-. Sí me disculpáis, debo seguir ahora mi camino.

Pasó de largo junto a ellos y salió de la sala de mandos con una perdida Hanabi sin saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba y Kiba que le seguía los pasos con rostro imperturbable y serio.

-Ojo con lo que piensas hacer, es una cuidad arraigada y con fuertes lazos a la marina. Para hombres como nosotros es una cuidad sumamente peligrosa.

Miró al castaño sobre la tabla dispuesto a cruzar a su propio barco con un gesto nitido.

-No saben entonces con quien se meten-. Aterrizó de un salto limpio y masculino en su cubierta-. ¡Alzad el ancla, tenemos un nuevo rumbo! ¡Cuidad Shirotsuki*! –Miró de nuevo a Inuzuka-. Hasta que el mar quiera que nos veamos de nuevo.

Con el viento a su favor, pronto el imponente y elegante galeón se perdió por el camino que él no hace más de pocos días había vuelto escapando.

Suspiró cansadamente cuando las botas de pequeño tacón de su segunda al mando se acercaron a él.

-Enhorabuena, Hanabi. Acabas de vender a tu hermana a uno de los piratas más buscados de todos los mares y uno de los más peligrosos y sanguinarios.

-¿Qué?

-Venía en busca de información, quería a alguien que supiera leer eso. Y tú le has servido en bandeja de plata a tu hermana.

La vio palidecer al ver que todo era cierto tras comprender que había hecho al hablar de Hinata.

-¿Pe-pero qué he hecho?

Sintió compasión por ella, la atrajo a su pecho envolviendo sus hombros con su brazo al ver su cuerpo temblar levemente. Pronto sintió su camisa húmeda por el llanto.

_-El demonio de la arena busca a la princesa._

.

.

.

Los cascos del caballo chocar contra el suelo de pulida piedra hacía eco en su cabeza. Se sostenía da las riendas de manera mecánica, como una muñeca. Y en verdad se sentía como una.

Vacía.

Las luces del atardecer teñían las blancas paredes del puerto de calidos y armoniosos tonos amarillos y naranjas. La dulce brisa mecía las plantas que crecían aquí y allá por toda la ciudad sumando su precioso colorido a aquella cuidad que parecía estar hecha de blanco mármol.

No le gustaba el blanco, toda la vida llevaba viendo ese color, el blanco la hacía sentirse oprimida. Quería ver azul del cielo, el verde aguamarina del mar, el tono oro de la arena cuando atardecía. Había tantos colores que ver que simbolizaban su libertad.

Pero no era posible. Su vida estaba presa de su familia. Solo Hanabi había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa para haber escapado de allí.

Tras una semana después de enviarle una carta como respuesta a la suya, descubrió que le tenía envidiaba.

Ahora su hermana volaba libremente mientras ella estaba presa.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? Está llorando.

Respingó al no esperar escuchar que le hablaban.

-¡Oh no!- Buscó rápidamente su fino pañuelo de encaje para secarse suavemente las furtivas lágrimas-. E-es que se me metió una mota en el ojo-. No te preocupes Ko-san.

Por la mirada que él le dedicó supo que no creyó su mentira. Lo cual era normal porque no sabía mentir bien y se veían todos sus tics corporales.

-Señorita, no debe llorar por esto-. Ella bajó la cabeza para mirar las riendas al tiempo que las apretaba-. Sé que no es lo que usted desea, pero es para ayudar al clan.

-¿A qué precio? ¿Mi libertad? ¿Mi vida? ¿Quitarme el derecho de poder decidir mi destino?

-Hinata-sa…

-No, ya basta. No quiero hablar más de este tema.

Odiaba tener que ser autoritaria y dar órdenes tal cual lo hacía su padre con casi todos en la mansión y fuera de ella, pero de no hacerlo esta vez el tema de la conversación seguiría un curso al que no quería que llegara ya que sabía que no podría soportarlo más.

No tuvo opción.

-Como usted ordene.

El camino que quedaba de vuelta a la mansión fue en un silencio sepulcral que solo el andar de los caballos y el saludo de los habitantes hacía ella mediante reverencias rompía tal espiral de incomodidad.

Los encargados de los establos fueron a recibirles cuando entraron por el portón principal.

Acarició la quijada y las crines de su blanca yegua, lo único blanco en aquella cuidad que apreciaba, para dirigirse hacía sus aposentos.

-Nana-san, no me encuentro demasiado bien. Te pido por favor, que le informes a mi padre que esta noche no deseo cenar por la fatiga.

-Si señorita, ahora mismo, ¿desea que le prepare el baño para que se sienta mejor? –Se sintió relajada al ver la afable y cariñosa sonrisa de aquella señora que en su momento se encargó de asistir a su madre cuando esta aún vivía.

-Me encantaría.

Con una reverencia la perdió de vista cuando subió las escaleras, se colgó su parasol de pulcro encaje de seda azul del brazo para tomarse el final del vestido y subir sin temor a pisarse los bajos.

Le llegó el embriagador olor de la carne y las especias, pero por muy delicioso que fuera ese olor, ella no deseaba comer.

Sabía que su malestar por lo acontecido en toda la semana no permitiría dejar la comida demasiado tiempo en su estómago sin tener la necesidad de expulsarla enseguida. Así que lo mejor era no cenar para no alarmar al servicio.

Se encontró con Nana en el pasillo comunicándole que la bañera se estaba llenando poco a poco.

Cuando entró a su habitación la encontró iluminada con los últimos rayos de sol del día, un aspecto algo apagado pero no dejaba de ser bonito ver las últimas luces en sus lilas paredes.

Se quitó el ligero chal de seda de los hombros dejándolo colgado del perchero y se quitó las orquillas que mantenían sujeto su femenino y hermoso peinado para caer su cabello, liso y en cascada por su espalda y sus hombros.

Puso el parasol junto a la cama para volver a levantarse el vestido con la intención de quitarse los tacones.

-Preciosos tobillos, princesa-. Soltó un pequeño chillido asustada virando la cabeza para ver la oscura silueta de una persona apontocada en su armario. Pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre por el ancho de los hombros y la altura considerable-. Yo que tu me bajaría el vestido como estaba, no querrás que tenga más motivos para haber venido a buscarte.

Tal cual le dijo, bajó el final del vestido ocultando sus piernas de nuevo y puso distancia entre ellos.

Vio como salía de las sombras de su cuarto y su imagen le dejó petrificada. Sabía quien era, había leído sobre él muchas veces cuando veía sus carteles de busca o captura en las ciudades que visitaba políticamente en nombre de su padre.

Su cabeza era una de las mejores pagadas que había visto en su vida. Pero por ello era también de los más peligrosos.

El demonio sanguinario.

-¡Guar...

-Shh…- Se acercó veloz junto a ella y tapó con mano férrea su boca-. Vuelve a intentar gritar y mi cara será lo último que vas a ver-. Sintió la punta de una pequeña daga justo bajo sus pechos-. O tal vez antes me divierta un poco contigo. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de una mujer.

Eso la horrorizó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de ser violada y luego asesinada.

-No te haré nada si te comprotas, ¿esta claro?-. Asintió con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto-. No grites.

Quitó la mano de su boca y la vio caer sentada en la cama ocultando sus sollozos con la ayuda de sus manos. Estaba temblando de puro terror.

-¿Q-qué quieres de mi? S-si buscas dinero coge el que quieras, pero márchate, por favor.

-No busco dinero, aunque me he tomado la licencia de tomar de las arcar de tu padre algunas cuantas gemas y doblones-. Se acercó a ella y por acto reflejo Hinata cerró los ojos temerosa-. Te busco a ti.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y viró un poco el rostro encontrando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, estar así de cerca de un hombre la pondría ruborizada hasta las orejas y el cuello. Pero no precisamente la situación era la misma actualmente a pesar de que el pelirrojo era mortalmente apuesto.

-¿A-a mi? ¿Por qué?

-Solo tú eres capaz de llevarme a aquello que tanto he buscado desde hace años-. Volvió a poner se en pie y abrió la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la mansión. La misma por la que había entrado-. Vamos, te vienes conmigo.

Lo miró con las marcas de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas ahora con algo más de color y una mirada incomprensible.

-¿I-ir contigo? M-mí padre no va a consentir tal cosa.

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor, princesa Hyûga, te lo estoy ordenando. Ven aquí ahora-. Ante su nula movilidad, observándola sentada refinadamente en su empalagosa cama de dosel con volantes y muñecos de peluche, frunció molesto el ceño-. Si a si lo quieres bien. Lo haremos por las malas.

Antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar para algo más que tomar asustada su parasol, se la colgó al hombro como si pesara una pluma y se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?! Le dio una serie de golpes en la espalda con su pequeño parasol para que la bajara al suelo y pataleaba sin cesar- ¡Su-suéltame salvaje!

-Cállate-. La silenció con una nalgada que la hizo chillar sorprendida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Bajó con asombrosa agilidad por las azules tejas de la mansión pasando desapercibidos gracias a la oscuridad de la noche hasta que llegaron al suelo saltando sobre las cajas de madera apiladas que se encontraban junto a la cocina.

Corrió deprisa y con paso constante por las calles, ocultándose varias veces en los callejones cuando pasaba algún guardia por los alrededores vigilando. Él portaba minuciosos cuidado para que no los descubran como que ella no gritara alertándolos.

Aunque se extrañó bastante al ver que estaba cooperando demasiado bien.

Fue fácil saber cuando pasó frente a un escaparate de cristal que ella llevaba todo el camino desmayada por la impresión.

Cuando llegó al barco no se extrañó al ver las caras anonadas de sus hombres al ver que tenía una mujer desvanecida sobre el hombro y venía agitado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Arriad de nuevo las velas y subid el ancla antes de que den la alarma! –Dio un par de pasos para ir a sus aposentos pero la inmovilidad de su tropa lo detuvo de nuevo- ¡¿A qué esperáis?!

-¡Sí capitán!

Subió las escaleras de cubierta para ir a su camarote personal, el cual abrió de una patada, y la dejó tumbada en la cama para salir y ayudar a los suyos para agilizar las cosas.

En el mismo momento que el galeón se acercaba a la entrada del puerto tras zarpar, la alarma de la mansión resonó por toda la cuidad alertando la desaparición de la heredera de los Hyûga.

-Mierda, ¡Más rápido!

-Vamos todo lo rápido que el viento nos permite capitán.

Si no le quedaba más remedio tomaría ese plan. A pesar de que solo un loco optaría por ello.

Él estaba desesperado por huir sin ser capturados.

-Para despistarlos escaparemos entonces por el acantilado.

-Pe-pero eso es un suicidio, hay miles de rocas salientes que pueden dañar el barco. Y estamos en plena noche.

-Si no hacemos eso nos atraparan y seremos ahorcados o fusilados por los marines, ¡¿quieres eso?! –Recibió una serie de apresuradas negaciones con la cabeza-. ¡Pues a trabajar!

Miró con determinación al frente. Al negro profundo del mar en las tinieblas de la noche que regalaba la luna menguante.

Solo el mar decidiría si quería verlos sobrevivir a la huida esa noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El segundo capitulo por fin, tenía unas ganas horrorosas de escribirlo, ¡No podéis ni imaginarlo!**

**Gracias a Hanabi se origina todo, habrá que darle las gracias por meter la pata xD Ella crea el Gaahina en esta parte del proyecto ;)**

**Especial gracias por reviews a:**

**Clouder,**

**tsubaki2345**

** .3**

**maria. **

**karla-eli-chan**

**y**

**Aisha Uchiha **

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. **

_**Publicado el 1 de Agosto del 2014.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Malos deseos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Pareja secundaria: **

** -Kiba/ Hanabi**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La negrura de su mente empezó a disiparse poco a poco dando paso a una sensación de desorientación hasta que se acostumbró a la poca luz de aquel lugar y el pequeño mareo se esfumaba.

Se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama y parpadeó un par de veces para mirar con cierto miedo la desconocida habitación en la que estaba en aquel preciso instante.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Resultaba que la horrible pesadilla de ser secuestrada de su propia habitación por Demonio sanguinario había sido más real de lo que ella quería. Tomó el parasol que yacía junto a ella y lo acercó su pecho buscando protección.

Se acercó desesperada a una de las ventanas de buey más cercana a ella para ver el mar y el oscuro cielo ser uno en un negro manto que brillaba gracias a la luna. Su rostro palideció al instante.

¡Estaba en alta mar!

Su cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo, a este paso se desmayaría de nuevo, y por cristo, no quería volver a ese mundo de inconsciencia sabiendo donde estaba precisamente. Se apontocó en la dura y pilada pared de madera mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Por qué la había traído a su barco? ¿Por qué? Dijo que era por algo que solo ella podía proporcionarle. Lo que ella podría proporcionarle como mujer era eso, el acto carnal que no pensaba hacer con él ni borracha. Si era eso lo que buscaba de ella mal encaminado iba.

Podría haber secuestrado a una mujer de compañía de las que transitaban los puertos buscando algún cliente.

No, definitivamente por lo que a ella respectaba, no iba a consentirlo. Aunque tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas como saltar por la borda para no ser tocada.

Con un poco más de fuerza en si misma, se acercó a la puerta para mirar a través de la rendija como la cubierta del barco estaba desierta. Nadie, no había absolutamente nadie allí.

Caminó un par de pasos dubitativa tras cerrarse la puerta sola tras ella. Tragó saliva viendo la oscuridad que la envolvía y el sonido de las pequeñas olas chocar contra el casco del galeón.

Bajó las escaleras tomando el final de su vestido para no pisarlo y caer, cuidando de que sus pequeños tacones no la delataran antes de tiempo al caminar.

El suave viento meció su larga cabellera llena de florecillas y el vestido en un delicado pliegue susurrante por los volantes y el encaje. Debía reconocer, que fuera de peligro y sin amenazas de ningún tipo a su alrededor, era relajante.

Por supuesto sabía que no siempre todo iba a ser tan tranquilo allí. Aunque deseó no acertar tan rápido en sus suposiciones.

-Hola preciosa-. Chilló asustada cuando sintió unos fornidos brazos rodearla y perdió el equilibrio hacía atrás. Chocando con un pecho masculino y notando el agarre más fuerte a su alrededor-. El capitán nos ha traído una mujer para divertirnos.

El ligero olor del ron llegó a su nariz. Lo que le faltaba, ser abusada por un hombre ebrio en mitad de la nada. Como si ser secuestrada no fuera suficiente.

Nuevamente su grito resonó por toda la inmensidad del galeón cuando una de las manos que la mantenían prisionera apretó con descaro uno de sus senos y sintió la rasposa barba incipiente en su cuello segundos antes de sentir una lengua recorrer su hombro.

Todo salió instintivo en ella.

Pisó con fuerza el pie derecho del hombre con su tacón y tras escucharlo maldecir por el dolor mientras soltaba un poco su agarre entorno a ella, dio un codazo calculado bajo sus costillas y golpeó con el parasol su cabeza repetidas veces cuando él perdió el equilibrio con aquel golpe que le quitó el aliento.

Hasta que una mano paró un nuevo golpe al tomar su pequeña muñeca el alto.

-Basta.

Su mirada cargada de adrenalina por el suceso en el que se vio envuelta miraron los mismos ojos aguamarina de aquel que la había alejado de su hogar horas atrás.

Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente buscando aire, sus manos le temblaban al igual que sus rosáceos labios. Y él lo notó porque tenía sus manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos perlados estaban a punto del llanto.

Le arrebató el parasol de las manos y apuntó con la punta metálica a su hombre en el suelo tras tirar de ella a la protección de su cuerpo. Cosa que Hinata en ese momento no negó.

-Que sea la última vez que te veo hacerle eso-. Miró al resto de sus hombres que habían salido del comedor al escuchar el grito de ella-. ¡Cortaré las manos de todo aquel que se atreva a propasarse con ella! ¡Esta aquí por un motivo, y no es para meterse entre sus piernas! ¿Esta claro?

-¡Sí, capitán!

Bajó su mirada al hombre que seguía sentado frente a él con las manos en sus costillas, adolorido por el golpe de la Hyûga.

-Fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea y decida matarte.

Asintió repetidas veces y se fue a la otra punta del barco donde dormiría esa noche sin emitir un solo sonido.

Miró a la peliazul que apretaba su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas y enterraba la cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar al comprender lo que habría pasado si ella no se hubiera defendido.

La separó de su cuerpo a pesar de que ella estaba reticente a hacerlo y la guió tirando de su brazo a su camarote de nuevo.

Había ido en busca de ella para llevarle un plato con algo de comida para que llenara el estomago y ver si se había despertado, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró tumbada en su cama ni en ningún lado de la habitación.

Peor fue cuando su grito llegó a sus oídos y al asomarse por la barandilla vio la horrenda escena de uno de sus hombres propasándose con la princesa Hyûga.

No dudó en bajar las escaleras saltándose peldaños dispuesto a cortarle las manos a ese hijo de puta por tal osadía, pero lo dejó petrificado a pocos pasos de ellos como Hinata había sabido defenderse sola de tal manera.

Volvió en si cuando vio que se cargaría a ese hombre a base de sombrillazos.

La empujó dentro de su camarote y cerró la puerta tras ellos esperando verse envuelto en un llanto femenino por ser casi violada mientras ella buscaba consuelo en sus brazos.

Por supuesto lo que no se esperó fue lo que recibió de ella.

Una bofetada.

Parpadeó un par de veces con la cara virada por el fuerte choque de su mano contra su mejilla sintiendo el lacerante dolor aparecer en cuestión de escasos segundos. Frunció levemente el ceño y la miró con la mano aún alzada y respirando alteradamente.

-Me has golpeado.

-¡T-te mereces más que eso! ¡E-eres despreciable!

-Gracias a mi nadie te hará nada en este barco.

-S-sí nunca hubieras aparecido en mi habitación no tendría que haber pasado por eso-. Guardó silencio unos instantes apretando sus puños con una mirada molesta. Su rostro enrojeció-. ¡Imbécil!

-Cuida esa boca, Hyûga. Soy el capitán de este navío, me debes respeto.

-No te debo nada porque el único irrespetuoso en esta habitación eres tú-. Su dedo pinchó acusador su pectoral y en lugar de sentirse ofendido se sintió con ganas de reír, ¿acaso no se daba de cuenta de que no estaba tartamudeando con él por su enfado?

-Dime cuando te he faltado el respeto y me tragaré mis palabras-. Sabía que se lo había faltado desde que abrió su boca para comentar sus tobillos, que no hacía falta decir de nuevo que eran preciosos y delicados. Pero quería ver cuando su tartamudeo regresaba a ella cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y fue rápido porque vio como sus mejillas adquirían el color profundo del vino.

-Y-ya sabes cuando…

Ahí estaba su tartamudeo de nuevo. Sería un viaje divertido con ella en su barco si podría jugar a si con sus emociones.

-No, no lo sé.

Pasó de largo junto a ella y colgó el sombrero y la gabardina del perchero junto al armario a la espera de que ella decidiera hablar, si es que se atrevía.

-M-me diste una nalgada.

De espaldas a ella no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran en una muy pequeña sonrisa. Al final lo había dicho.

Se la imaginaba roja hasta las orejas y con la cabeza mirando a sus pies. Y no se equivocó cuando miró de soslayo para atrás. Supo que sería mejor dejar pasar el tema o se desmayaría de nuevo.

-Toma-. Le lanzó una de sus camisas al aire que atrapó torpemente-. Tu ropa de dormir esta noche.

-Y-yo no puedo dormir con esto.

Miró la camisa que le había dado como si estuviera bromeando.

Ni loca se pondría eso, ¡Se le verían las piernas! Ella no era una cualquiera, una mujer de su clase no podía ir delante de un hombre así, mucho menos ese arrogante y prepotente pelirrojo de expresión de piedra.

Solo el que debería ser su marido tendría que tener el privilegio de verla más ligera de prendas.

-¿Prefieres dormir desnuda? Adelante, pero no te prometo contenerme cuando te acuestes en la cama.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas en su cabeza. El rubor desapareció para volverse tan pálida como un cadáver. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-¿Vo-voy a dormir aquí? ¿C-contigo?

-Sí-. Se quitó la camisa dejando su pecho tonificado al descubierto y se descalzó las botas dejándolas junto a la cama-. Este es el sitio más seguro donde puedes dormir, no puedo asegurarte protección si no estás en mi punto de mira. Y si fuera tú no querría estar sola en un barco lleno de hombres que no han estado con una mujer en semanas o incluso meses-. Se subió unos pantalones suaves de algodón tras quitarse los que llevaba antes ocultando sus blancas nalgas.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que él había hecho. Se había desnudado delante de ella como si lo hubiera estado haciendo durante toda su vida ¡Por todos los santos, le había visto el trasero!

Menos mal que pudo darse la vuelta antes de que sus ojos pudieran ver más ¿No sabía acaso que era la intimidad y la decencia? ¡Estaba delante de una dama! No solo era un secuestrador de mujeres, también era un desvergonzado pervertido y libertino.

Estaba con las manos sobre el rostro y con la cabeza baja cuando él le habló de nuevo.

-¿Vas a cambiarte de una vez o piensas dormir con ese vestido?

No le quedaba más remedio, dormir con la ropa que llevara era demasiado incomodo por el corsé con sus correas y los miles de volantes de la falda.

Miro como él estaba tendido a lo largo de la cama observándola con ojos inexpresivos y de brazos cruzados. Aún tenía la señal de su mano señalada en su mejilla, rojo sobre pálida piel.

El temblor de su cuerpo apareció de nuevo.

Vio un biombo de madera con delicados e intrincados motivos exóticos y fue tras el para cambiarse.

Él cerró los ojos esperando, ella tardaría en deshacerse de todas esas capas de ropa que se ponían las mujeres y que creía innecesarias. No veía sentido a no poder respirar bien por los corsés, y tampoco que se quejaran de mostrar demasiado cuando sus escotes eran más que una pequeña muestras de piel cremosa.

Claro que también era un hombre y sus ojos se iban ante piel expuesta femenina.

Podía darse ese lujo de rememorar las curvas de su invitada ahora que no corrían ningún tipo de peligro. Había sido la cosa más difícil que había ordenado en su vida al exigir escapar por aquel acantilado.

Pero el mar quiso que sobrevivieran y lograron escapar justo antes de que los barcos Hyûga y los marines pudieran verlos.

Había sido todo tan intenso. Su corazón estuvo en todo momento en su puño.

Todo peligro de acercamiento a la muerte pasó en cuanto su galeón se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y su neblina cuando consiguieron pasar con ojos de halcón entre las afiladas rocas.

Ahora podía relajarse en su lecho y descansar, no es que fuera a dormir así como así, pero dejar el cuerpo en reposo le vendría muy bien.

Escuchó el sonido de tímidas pisadas y abrió los ojos para centrarlos en la avergonzada figura femenina que acababa de salir del biombo con su camisa puesta a modo de improvisado camisón.

Pudo ver que le estaba ignorando como si no estuviera al negarse a mirarlo mientras colocaba sus prendas dobladas en una silla junto al armario.

Sus ojos no pudieron ni quisieron evitar contemplar sus largas y torneadas piernas de piel de alabastro, podía percibir su curvilínea silueta a través de la blanca camisa por la tenue iluminación de la lámpara de aceite.

El contoneo natural de sus caderas al caminar lo tenían capturado por completo cuando ella se acercó al lado contrario del colchón y se sentó tirando hacía debajo de la camisa intentando taparse.

-Te vas a tapar con la sabana, ¿qué sentido tiene que te tires más de la camisa?

-Po-porque esto es indecoroso. M-me sienta horrible y vulgar.

-Te sienta bien, te ves hermosa-. La miró de arriba a bajo deteniéndose en sus insinuantes curvas unos segundos más de los debidos- y atractiva.

Apretó la camiseta sobre sus rodillas frunciendo sus carnosos labios sintiendo una sensación de humedad en sus ojos.

-Ha-hasta mañana.

Se metió bajo las frescas y blancas sabanas dándole la espalda y casi al filo de la cama con el rostro al rojo vivo.

Gaara miró su nuca unos instantes para lamerse los dedos pulgar e índice y apagar la llama del candil sumergiendo todo el camarote en la penumbra, solo el ligero brillo de la luna a través de la vidriera sobre la cama y las pequeñas ventanas proporcionaban un poco de visión.

Él también se tumbó de lado al igual que la peliazul, salvo que no era tan extremista como para tener la posibilidad de llegar a caerse del colchón.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en realidad, si un par de horas o en realidad unos pocos minutos, pero sabía que ella no estaba dormida. Su respiración no era acompasada ni su postura relajada.

Lo cual no era de extrañar. No lo conocía de nada, lo único que sabía de él eran las historias que se hablaban sobre sus viajes por el mar y los cuerpos que dejaba a su paso. La había secuestrado, había robado su vida para meterla en su barco sin saber porqué y a donde.

Su cabeza era una constate vorágine de pensamientos cada cual más preocupante.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que saber porqué fue arrancada tan abruptamente de su hogar por él. Sus labios temblaron antes de abrir su boca.

-¿Es-estas despierto?

Emitió un ronco gruñido como respuesta. Por supuesto que no estaba dormido, ser algo insomne no le permitía dormir como le gustaría. Y menos con ella allí perfumando su almohada con su perfume floral.

-¿Po-por qué me has secuestrado? H-hay muchas mujeres a parte de mí.

Lo notó darse la vuelta quedando sobre su espalda, más ella no se movió ni un solo músculo.

-Solo tú sabes leer lenguaje antiguo. No me interesan las otras mujeres, ellas no me sirven para nada.

Giró su cuerpo también quedando como él, mirando el techo. Tras unos segundos viró levemente la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Te-tengo que leer algo? –Si solamente era leer podría habérselo pedido en su cuarto, lo habría hecho encantada y ni siquiera llamaría a la guardia alertando su presencia en la cuidad.

Pero no, como hombre que era tenía que llevar todo a lo bruto y extremista. Raptarla le pareció más sencillo y sensato al parecer.

-Descifrar y traducir. Eso es lo que harás en cuanto amanezca a partir de ahora en este barco.

Una duda importante quedó suelta, una cuestión que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Q-qué pasará conmigo cuando descifre lo que deseas?

Sus siguientes palabras helaron su sangre. Le cortaron el aliento y las lágrimas sin más brotaron de sus ojos sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Me desharé de ti.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó regresar a la jaula de oro que era su familia.

.

.

.

Estaba hecho una autentica furia. Su malestar se respiraba y sentía en todos los recovecos de la mansión.

Era intolerable.

Fue a tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino, pero con el profundo malestar no le supo bien ese fino licor y dejó la copa en la mesa resquebrajando la base con la rudeza que ejerció.

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en su imponente sillón masajeando el puente de su nariz intentando que el dolor de cabeza cesase aunque fuera un poco. Tres días llevaba así. Tres malditos días desde que su hija Hinata había desaparecido.

¿Qué tenían los piratas con sus hijas? Hanabi, la pequeña, se fugaba con uno y Hinata, la mayor, era raptada por otro.

Y no cualquier pirata. Era aquel que en sus mares de origen era temido con solo escuchar su nombre, un hombre que no le tenía miedo a la muerte y que disfrutaba con la sangre.

Su hija estaba atrapada en las peligrosas garras de Sabaku no Gaara.

¿Qué broma de mal gusto era esa? Ese lobo sanguinario de mar no tenía nada contra los Hyûga, ni siquiera veía posible el hecho de que supiera que existían, así que la pregunta era, ¿por qué llevarse a la princesa heredera de su patrimonio?¿Qué sacaba de beneficio el llevarse a su hija?

El destino estaría ahora mismo carcajeándose en su cara por ver que había hecho con su familia en menos de un mes.

Todos sus planes para recuperar el honor perdido se escaparon sin poder evitarlo cuando se dio la alarma de desaparición al gritar una mujer del servicio que la heredera no estaba.

Al menos, si es que se podía considerar bueno, un par de aldeanos vieron a un hombre con la descripción exacta de Gaara llevando sobre su hombro a la desmayada princesa dirigiéndose al puerto.

Aún estaba a tiempo de poder recuperar a su hija de sus manos y que todo volviera a su cauce natural.

Escuchó como llamaban un par de veces a la puerta y mandó entrar con palabras arrastradas a quien estuviera al otro lado.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama, ¿me mando llamar?

-Sí, Lee-. Se levantó de su sillón para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar por ella al inmenso mar-. Eres la mano derecha de mi sobrino Neji, él confía plenamente en ti y tus facultades. Y puesto que él ya tiene el trabajo de localizar y recuperar a mi hija menor, te dejo a ti el trabajo de buscar a la heredera de los Hyûga.

-Es un honor que deje esta delicada misión en mis manos, señor.

Se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta toparse con un amarillento papel de busca y captura.

-Este es el hombre que se ha llevado a mi hija, ya deberás saber quien es.

Miro la imagen de un hombre joven con rostro inexpresivo que miraba a la nada con su oscuro pañuelo ondeando al viento y blandiendo su sable lleno de sangre. Sin importarle nada que gotas de esta estuvieran salpicadas en su cara y ropa.

Sin duda una imagen imponente a pesar de estar en blanco y negro.

-Sí, señor. La inhumanidad de Demonio sanguinario es mundialmente conocida.

-Entenderás entonces lo importante que es recuperar a mi hija cuanto antes. Nada asegura que ella esté aún con vida si ese mal nacido se la ha llevado hace cuatro días, pero aunque sea su cuerpo, quiero tenerlo de vuelta. Y la cabeza de él como pago por su ofensa a mi apellido.

Se inclinó poniendo su mano en su pecho, sobre el corazón, con una expresión llena de determinación en sus grandes ojos negros.

-No se preocupe, yo traeré de vuelta la delicada flor que ha sido arrancada de su hogar. Llama eterna no dejará pasar esta infamia hacía la inocente Hinata-san-. Apretó un puño en alto dando énfasis a sus palabras-. El poder del orden se cobrará sus acciones.

-Bien, llama a tus hombres, debes zarpar lo más pronto posible. El tiempo es nuestro enemigo, cuanto más tardemos, más difícil será localizarlo.

-A la orden Hiashi-sama.

El pelinegro abandonó su despacho velozmente dejándolo de nuevo solo. Observó la otra copia del cartel de búsqueda del pelirrojo sobre sus papeles con una mirada gélida y encolerizada.

Las venas de los ojos le palpitaban.

Nunca en su vida había odiado más a un hombre como odiaba a aquel asqueroso pirata del desierto.

Sacó en un rápido movimiento de manos su daga desde su cinturón y la clavó con furia en la imagen, sobre el cuello de la foto astillando la madera en el proceso.

-Te mataré antes de que la marina venga a reclamar tu cabeza.

La promesa de muerte fue llevada por la brisa justo como hizo con los deseos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí se terminó el tercer capitulo de este long fic. La verdad es que pensé que me quedaría más largo pero ya veo que no. Bueno, por lo menos no me he demorado demasiado como me ha pasado otras veces.**

**Las cosas se complican como podéis ver, esperemos que mejoren, aunque solo yo lo sé xb**

**Especial gracias por reviews a:**

**Aisha Uchiha, **

**maria.p. contador**

**kary. landero**

**karlita-san**

**hanna. santeliz**

**y **

**Liz**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. **

_**Publicado el 17 de Agosto del 2014.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Deseos del corazón

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Pareja secundaria: **

** -Kiba/ Hanabi**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol picaba con fuerza como nunca antes había sentido en su cuerpo, por suerte, el parasol que casualmente había traído con ella era de gran ayuda para que su pálida piel siguiera blanca y libre de quemaduras.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el pañuelo que portaba en su bolsillo y se echaba el pelo a un lado para que la brisa pasajera refrescara su cuello y hombros.

Lo malo sería cuando llegara la hora de tener que ir a la cocina del barco y empezar a hacer la comida. El calor del fuego le haría parecer que estaba en el infierno.

Pero no había de otra, cuando a la mañana siguiente de despertarse tras su rapto, vio la masa extraña de comida que el pelirrojo le trajo en un plato. Al principio creyó que era una broma, que esa cosa que seguramente en cualquier momento se movería con voluntad propia no podía ser comida.

Pero no, era la comida, no veía el arroz y las verduras que le dijo que era el plato. Era una masa quemada de horrible color marrón.

Sé negó a comer, vaya que se negó, lanzó esa bazofia por la ventana cuando el salió un momento del camarote para traerle una fruta.

Le pidió, entre tartamudeos poder encargarse de las comidas, y a pesar de que él el miró con el rostro fruncido unos largos y terroríficos minutos, aceptó.

No le extrañaba que todo el mundo estuviera tan delgado. Ni tampoco que todos se abalanzaran como cerdos al simple estofado que había preparado esa segunda noche a bordo.

Eso consiguió que los hombres la vieran de diferente manera, era la cocinera maravillosa, no la mujer que el capitán había secuestrado de la cuidad. Aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera sintiéndose mal.

Sus ojos miraron a su lado, al mar inmenso que rodeaba el galeón y que hacía ya tres días que veía con nostalgia. Escuchó decir una vez que el mar traía calma al alma, ¿por qué entonces ella se sentía tan pesada? ¿Por qué conforme los minutos pasaban sentía que su interior se marchitaba?

No tenía que pensar demasiado para saber la respuesta. El hombre que daba ordenes en ese momento en la cubierta era el responsable.

_Me desharé de ti._

Sus palabras la perseguían día y noche sin descanso. Le robaban el sueño, le quitaban el apetito, la dejaban vacía. Irónicamente era igual que una muñeca, en apariencia delicada e interior hueco.

La idea de lanzarse por la borda y ahogarse era incluso atractiva, todas las noches antes de que él cerrara la puerta de su camarote, dejándola presa, veía el oscuro mar como una salvación.

Antes que morir a manos del pelirrojo, prefería suicidarse ella misma.

-Aquí tiene Lady Hinata-. Se asustó al escuchar una voz justo a su lado y viró la cabeza de su improvisada mesa de trabajo encontrando el afable y alegre rostro del segundo al mando tras el capitán.

-Señor Kankuro-. Asintió tímidamente a su saludo y vio como le dejó en la mesa una jarra de agua y un pequeño plato con trozos de fruta-. Gracias por el detalle.

-Nada mujer, ya que mi hermano no te trata con la delicadeza que se debe a una mujer, me comprometo a ser amable yo.

Había llegado a formar, si se podía decir de alguna manera, una pequeña amistad con el castaño. Tras su primera noche en el barco, y sabiendo bien el carácter de su hermano, se había auto impuesto la tarea de darle comodidad en aquel barco.

Era un hombre amable a pesar de ser pirata, realmente al pesar de parecer duro y tener un cuerpo musculoso y grande, era un trozo de pan.

_Todo lo contrario a su hermano._

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Se inclinó para ver sus avances.

-Bi-bien supongo, s-si tuviera mis libros con apuntes podría ir más deprisa, hay signos que me son algo complejos de descifrar y tengo que hacer mucha memoria para poder darle un significado.

-Tú puedes, eres la inteligente en este barco lleno de analfabetos.

Sonrió levemente con las mejillas ruborizadas y tomo un pequeño sorbo al agua que le había traído. Fue una delicia sentir el agua fresca bajar por su garganta y traer algo de frío al cuerpo.

Aunque la sensación de calma duró menos de lo esperado cuando vio al pelirrojo subir las escaleras y acercándose a ellos.

Su mirada enseguida perdió el pequeño brillo que obtuvo al hablar con Kankuro y volvió a esa mirada muerta que portaba desde aquella noche. Cosa que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida por ambos hermanos.

-No la molestes Kankuro, está trabajando.

-No la molesto, solo le doy algo de conversación y delicadeza para que se sienta mejor, cosa que tú deberías hacer también.

Guardó silencio mientras se colocaba a su lado y la notó tensarse en cuestión de míseros segundos cuando se inclinó sobre su hombro para inspeccionar sus avances.

-¿Solo eso has traducido?- Asintió con el rostro girado al lado contrario a él-. Pensé que irías más rápido.

-L-lo haría si tuviera mi cuaderno de notas.

Jugueteó nerviosa con el asa de la jarra viendo que no se alejaba de ella y percibiendo la penetrante mirada cían clavada en ella.

Chilló sorprendida cuando su mano tomó con algo de fuerza su mentón y lo viró para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. En lugar de sonrojarse como haría siempre por la proximidad, perdió color.

-Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo y te dirijas a mí-. Fue una orden demandante.

-Y-yo no quiero mirarte-. Sus labios rosados temblaron-. Llo-lloraré si lo hago.

Esa simple declaración llena de miedo y pena le produjo una amarga sensación en la boca y un potente dolor en el pecho. Fue casi tan doloroso como una herida de bala, directo al corazón.

Apretó la mandíbula sin saber ciertamente el por qué le dolía saber que ella sentía asco por él.

Cerró los ojos en un inútil intento por calmarse y soltó su pequeña quijada para colocarse bien el sombrero.

-Sigue traduciendo-. Su voz sonó monótona, vacía y carente de cualquier emoción.

Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su camarote con contundentes pisadas dejando a los otros dos en un tenso silencio.

Lanzó el sombrero por alguna parte de la cama y se dejó caer sentado pesadamente en la silla de su mesa de trabajo mientras cerraba los ojos cansadamente y bajaba la cabeza para encerrar los puños en su roja cabellera despeinada.

¿Por qué esa furia interna recorría su cuerpo de tal manera? ¿Por qué las ganas enfermas de abrirle a su hermano un agujero en el pecho con su trabuco*? Todas esas malditas preguntas tenían la respuesta en ella. Esa maldita mujer de la realeza que le miraba como si fuera un maldito monstruo.

Le carcomía las entrañas ver como a él le dirigía una mirada muerta y cansada y como su hermano en cambio conseguía hacerla reír de esa manera, libre, tierna. Hermosa.

No podía siquiera descansar su cuerpo por las noches porque su maldito olor impregnaba las cobijas de la cama. Porque el calor de su cuerpo le invitaba a darse la vuelta y rodearla con sus brazos en busca de comodidad.

En cuatro putos días había cambiado tantas cosas en él en solamente unas pocas horas la misma noche que la raptó. Era incomprensible.

Tomó la botella de ron sobre la mesa y dio un largo trago sintiendo la aspereza bajar por su garganta.

Esa mujer era una bruja, una sirena del mar que le había echado un asqueroso embrujo.

La puerta abrirse sin siquiera llamar antes lo enfadaron sin más.

-Largo de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie.

-No, me da igual que seas el capitán, antes de eso eres y serás mi hermano. Y como tu hermano mayor que soy vas a abrir las orejas y me vas a escuchar tanto si te gusta como si no.

Le gruñó molesto y dio otro trago de la botella. De nuevo venía un discurso de hermano mayor que tanto detestaba.

¿Tan difícil de comprender era que quería estar solo?

-Suelta lo que hayas venido a decir y márchate.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

¿Qué le pasaba, para eso había venido a hablarle? Una fuerte palpitación en su frente hizo aparición mientras cerraba con fuerza la mano entorno a la botella de vidrio.

No estaba de humor para qua viniera a hacerle perder su tiempo preguntando el motivo de su reciente malestar en los últimos días.

-Nada, ahora vete.

-No-. Vio como el pelirrojo le lanzaba una mirada mortal y peligrosa ante su negativa-. Mira Gaara, no sé que demonios te pasa, primero nos mandas a ir a una cuidad que está fuertemente ligada con la marina y poniéndonos a todos en peligro, luego resulta que solo querías secuestrar a una mujer. Y demonios, ahora te enfadas con cualquier cosa referente a ella, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?

-No te incumbe.

-Eres tan terco como nuestro padre.

Eso fue un gran error de su parte. Nunca se debería de decir eso si uno apreciaba su vida.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con él!-Se levantó furioso de la silla y se acercó en dos grandes zancadas-. Vuelve a compararme con ese mal nacido y olvidaré que eres mi hermano para poder atravesarte el pecho con mi sable.

-Pues si no eres como él, habla, abre tus temores y déjame ayudarte.

Lo vio pasarse la mano tensamente por la cabeza, echándose el pelo para atrás en una rígida postura.

¿Debería decírselo? Era su hermano después de todo, pero era cierto también que odiaba abrirse a si mismo porque se sentía vulnerable y desprotegido. Un blanco fácil al que dañar mentalmente.

Pero deseaba sacarse ese asqueroso regomello de su mente a cualquier costo.

Dejó escapar el aire que retenía y miró el oscuro liquido de la botella mecerse en su mano con una expresión perturbadora.

-Esa mujer tiene la culpa.

-¿Hinata, qué te ha hecho ella?

La pobre mujer no había hecho nada, al contrario. Según él, toda la mala suerte había ido a ella desde el mismo momento que la muchacha de perro-lobo abrió la boca al hablar de su hermana delante de Gaara.

-Nada, no me ha hecho nada. Su frialdad hacía mi me confunde, me enfurece que contigo ría tan cómodamente y cuando yo me acerco se vuelva gélida y distante.

Kankuro levantó una ceja con incredulidad haciéndole gruñir y virar el rostro hacía una de las redondas ventanas.

-¿Y eso es lo qué te pone así? Lo que me extraña es que aún te siga dirigiendo la palabra después de todo lo que le has hecho.

-No le he hecho nada.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano cuando este comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

¡Sus miedos y problemas no eran para tomarlos a broma!

-¿Perdona? Raptarla de su casa, obligarla a estar aquí bajo su voluntad y tratarla como si fuera un perro, ¿eso no es nada para ti? – Ante su silencio bufó cansado-. Si conmigo se ríe y es más abierta es porque no la trato como tú, una mujer se merece delicadeza, y no que te comportes como si fueras un capullo.

-Cuida esa boca-. De nuevo la amenaza surgía en su voz, más poco le importó esta vez.

-Cuida tu de tus modales, si quieres que ella sea contigo igual como lo es conmigo, empieza a tratarla como se debe.

-Yo no… no sé como.

¿De verdad Gaara era el capitán? Era bueno luchando y mandando órdenes, el mejor asesino sobre el mar que nunca habría conocido, ¡pero un verdadero inútil si el tema se refería a mujeres, sentimientos o humanidad!

Peor que un niño pequeño, sin duda de ningún tipo. Tendrían que ir paso a paso.

-Empieza por darle un descanso, la pobre tiene los ojos rojos por tanto leer y el calor la está sofocando-. Le palmeó fraternalmente la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a darse un chapuzón al mar para refrescarse ya que estaban cerca de una pequeña isla.

No podía creerlo, su hermano, el capitán del barco, sonaba como un hombre enamorado. Anhelante por la atención de la pequeña y refinada dama que mantenía cautiva en sus dominios.

Si no supiera que Gaara le habría pegado un tiro por osadía, le hubiera llamado inocentón y se habría reído. Pero como lo conocía a la perfección y sabía lo terco que era guardó silencio.

Además de que quería seguir con vida.

Pasó junto a Hinata sonriéndole amigablemente y se quitó la camiseta para subirse a la baranda y darse un refrescante chapuzón aprovechando que estaban parados. Otros hombres siguieron su ejemplo y se zambulleron en el mar para refrescar sus cuerpos y darse un baño.

Miraba con envidia como nadaban libremente en aquellas claras aguas tropicales.

Si tan solo tuviera su ropa de baño, podría nadar un poco, pero no, tenía ese vaporoso vestido. Además de que temía que el pelirrojo se tomara su zambullida como una acción de huida de su barco.

No quería más problemas.

Lo mejor sería volver al libro maltrado y los pergaminos antes de que Gaara saliera y viera que no estaba haciendo su trabajo impuesto en el barco.

Viró la cabeza al frente y chilló asuntada cuando se encontró los ojos aguamarina del capitán mirándola fijamente, ¿cómo había llegado ahí tan silenciosamente y tan rápido? ¡No lo había escuchado!

El miedo la invadió de nuevo cuando esas palabras incansables inundaron de nuevo su cabeza. Cosa que el pelirrojo por supuesto vio y le hizo gruñir al ver como su delicado rostro se volvía más pálido y decaído.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar mentalmente para calmarse y no hacer algo con lo que luego arrepentirse.

Tomó el parasol amarrado a un listón de madera para darle sombra a ella y lo llevó consigo al mismo tiempo que la agarraba del brazo y la hacía levantarse de la silla. Tirando de ella hacía el camarote.

Cerró la puerta y la soltó para cerrar el parasol viendo como ella ponía espacio entre ellos asustada.

-E-estoy haciendo lo que puedo con las traducciones, po-por favor, no me hagas daño.

Se quedó estático, quieto como una estatua mirando su cuerpo tembloroso, ¡Por Neptuno! ¿Así es como lo veía realmente? ¿La encarnación de la maldad y el dolor?

La sensación amarga y dolorosa volvió con más intensidad, y lo enojaron.

-No voy a golpearte si es lo que piensas-. Dejó la blanca sombrilla junto a la puerta y la miró sintiendo irritación al verla temblar.

-Lo- lo siento…

Odiaba verla así, ¿Dónde estaba esa chica que se atrevió a plantarle cara el primer día? ¿Dónde quedó su maldita y encantadora timidez y sonrojos? Incluso ahora desearía que ella le diera un tortazo si con ello conseguía que su miedo a él se desvaneciera.

Mierda, contemplarla así solo hacía que su humor se agriara y su malestar aumentara a una pequeña cólera.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

Hinata lo miró con ojos turbados, como si sus palabras fueran una pesada broma.

-Tu-tus palabras.

-¿Qué palabras? –Se acercó pausadamente a la peliazul quitándose el negro pañuelo que portaba bajo el sombrero y se revolvió el pelo.

-M-me dijiste que te desharías de mi cuando ya no te sirviera.

-Y eso haré-. Aunque la idea ahora no la veía con los mismos ojos.

Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas pareciendo una lechuza al ver su nula expresión facial y admitiendo la acción futura que pensaba hacer cuando ya no le fuera necesaria en el galeón con tanta serenidad.

Su labio tembló de nuevo y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza sobre su busto.

Nuevamente no se esperó recibir un potente y picante tortazo en la misma mejilla que la otra vez.

Esta vez si llevó su mano a su zona adolorida y la miró sorprendido.

-¡M-me parece horrible que lo admitas! ¡Eres despreciable y cruel!

Su respiración, al igual que la de ella, se volvió acelerada. Ahí estaba, al fin, la chica que él había raptado, esa chica tímida que se olvidaba de la vergüenza cuando el enfado se hacía cargo de su razón. La chica con las mejillas arreboladas y ojos llenos de brillo.

Hizo fuerzas a si mismo para no sacar a la superficie la sonrisa de satisfacción que quería salir al verla actuar así. Se sentía excitado.

-¡¿Cómo no tenerte miedo si piensas matarme?!

-¿Qué? – Eso lo dejó completamente perdido-. Yo no voy a matarte.

-Di-dijiste que te desharías de mí-. Odiaba tener que decir ella misma esa maldita frase que tan devastada le hacía sentir.

-Lo sé, te dejaré en el puerto que más cerca nos pille cuando hayas traducido todo.

Esa frase la dejó anonada y muda en mitad del camarote. Sus ojos miraban incrédulos su rostro, viendo su mano señalada en su pálida mejilla y sus ojos inexpresivos clavados en ella como si nada.

Frunció el ceño hacía el con verdadero malestar y le dio la espalda, golpeando su rostro con su cabello al girarse.

No se podía creer que él le hubiera dicho semejantes palabras sin dejarle las cosas claras, ¿No sabía lo que habían provocado en ella? Era un hombre detestable y ruin, todo lo que se decía de él era completamente cierto.

Por lo pronto, su ronca y pequeña risa le hizo mirar atrás con recelo.

-¿Pensabas que iba a matarte? Lees demasiadas novelas, princesa-. Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con cierto aire divertido-. Esto es la vida real, no un libro de romance absurdo y sin sentido. Que ígneo de tu parte.

-¿Ingenua? Todo mi malestar ha sido culpa tuya, no he podido dormir, no he podido comer, no he podido estar un solo segundo en este barco sin sentir que en cualquier momento me ibas a matar-. Vio como sus perlados ojos empezaban a humedecerse y su nariz enrojecía por el pronto llanto-. No tienes corazón, aquí no soy una persona para ti, soy una esclava-. Las lágrimas habían salido sin poder detenerlas-. Cuando deseé un cambio en mi vida jamás imaginé que se volvería aún peor-. Encaró de nuevo su mirada sin importarle que él viera su muestra de debilidad. El dolor en sus ojos, la tristeza y desesperación, la aceptación a lo inevitable-. Te odio.

Esas dos palabras lo dejaron inmóvil, completamente helado frente a ella.

No era la primara vez que se lo decían, a lo largo de los años había recibido esas palabras exactas que ya no recordaba el número de personas que se lo habían gritado o siseado. Muchas de ellas antes de morir.

Pero nunca le importó, no lo tomaba en cuenta porque él mismo también odiaba a esa gentuza, pero ella, la princesa Hyûga, era diferente, sintió un dolor semejante en el pecho que equivaldría a una munición entera de balas atravesándole.

Ella no podía odiarle, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero no quería que así fuera. De ser así no tendría sus sonrisas tímidas como le otorgaba a su hermano, no más sonrojos al ponerla nerviosa, ni arrebatos de valor cuando se enojaba. Solo tartamudeos sabiendo que era por miedo.

No, no quería eso, no quería sentir que ella estaba tan lejos de él a pesar de estar a su lado como cuando llegaba la hora de dormir cada noche.

-No.

Ella levantó su rostro y vio para miedo y consternación como se había acercado peligrosamente a ella. Invadiendo su zona de confort e impidiéndole retroceder al tomar sus brazos en un firme agarre.

Esa mirada intensa y obcecada la tenía completamente atrapada.

Su gritó quedó silenciado cuando la empujó hacía delante bruscamente, acercándola a él, y atrapando inesperadamente sus labios en un beso robado.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió sus labios moverse sobre los suyos. Fuerte e insistente, furioso. No supo que hacer cuando sus manos tomaron su rostro, enredando sus dedos entre sus largos mechones de cabello e invadió su boca en una húmeda intromisión.

La adrenalina la recorría al ver como la apretaba contra su cuerpo cuando la obligó a andar para atrás y toparse con la pared de madera.

No supo cuantos segundos pasaron, o si fueron minutos, cuando Gaara se separó despacio de ella sintiendo su acelerada respiración y sus labios mojados. Sus ojos entrecerrados admiraron el intenso rubor de sus mejillas y sus carnosos labios hinchados.

Una imagen en más de un sentido pecaminosa y tremendamente hermosa, hasta que la realidad le golpeó y vio lo que acababa de hacer.

Se separó velozmente de Hinata y puso distancia entre ellos de manera mecánica, observando como la peliazul se llevaba los dedos a la boca y pedía con los ojos una explicación de la que ni él mismo sabía que decir.

-Yo… puedes descansar hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo-. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso y perdido, y más con una mujer-. Estaré en el puesto de mandos por si necesitas algo.

No pudo más que asustarse cuando ella aumentó alarmantemente de color y sus ojos se fueron para atrás al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía un lado. La atrapó antes de que su cabeza pudiera golpearse con el suelo por el desmayo.

La dejó suavemente en la cama y se dio media vuelta rápidamente tras contemplarla un par de minutos tendida tiernamente en su lecho.

Tropezó con el baúl que había a los pies de la cama cuando fue a por su sombrero y salió disparado del camarote sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Era un idiota, su hermano no podía tener más razón cuando se lo dijo un momento antes, era un completo imbécil.

La había besado, la había acorralado en la pared y la había besado como si no hubiera un mañana. Demonios, ahora las cosas estarían tan tensas, no solo habían discutido, si no que también había tenido la osadía de robarle un beso.

-Mierda… -Maldijo en voz baja dando una patada al mástil y apretando los dientes-. No hago más que estropear las cosas.

Los deseos podían hacer actuar de manera precipitada. Sobre todo cuando el deseo provenía de emociones directas del corazón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**trabuco*: Arma de fuego que se llevaba en la época donde esta basada esta historia.**

**Bueno, ya estamos a mitad del fic si mis cálculos con los capítulos y su distribución no son equivocados.**

**Y como podéis leer, ya se caldea la cosa, el romance ya está en el aire, y pronto los problemas también por supuesto. No hay salsa si no hay aventura ni líos de por medio ;)**

**Especial gracias por reviews a:**

**Aisha Uchiha**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Clouder**

**Karla- eli-chan**

**y **

**Guest**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. **

_**Publicado el 07 de Septiembre del 2014.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Labios de deseo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Pareja secundaria: **

** -Kiba/ Hanabi**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas de buey del camarote, proyectando la luz sobre su rostro e interrumpiendo su sueño de inmediato.

Apretó los parpados y gruñó suavemente en un inútil intento por ignorar la claridad y seguir durmiendo pero sabiendo que ya no podría volver a ese mundo de descanso. Lo cual era una pena porque ahora tomar el sueño se le hacía más complicado.

Se sentó en la cama con el pelo revuelto y se estiró para desperezarse. Tras un largo bostezo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró el lugar de la cama a su lado completamente vacío y desecho.

Suspiró llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo como este latía veloz y como su estomago se retorcía desde dentro.

El beso.

Aún le daba vueltas a eso, él no le había dicho porqué lo hizo, directamente no le había dado ni una sola palabra desde entonces y buscaba esquivarla con cualquier cosa. Los momentos que se encontraban a solas eran cargados de tensión y un silencio que cubría preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

La hora de dormir era lo peor desde ese día. El mutismo entre ambos era sofocante, si por algún casual sus cuerpos se rozaban, se separaban como si fueran veneno el uno con el otro. El sueño no llegaba por los nervios, por ese miedo a que algo pasara, un nuevo beso, una caricia o incluso algo más que convirtiera lo debido en vergüenza.

Desde hace dos días, cuando al fin lograba dormirse tras darle vueltas y vueltas a su mente pensando infinidad de cosas entorno al pelirrojo, se encontraba el lado de la cama que él ocupaba completamente solo y frío cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente.

Era como si él no se atreviera a estar junto a su lado. Casi se atrevía a decir que tenía miedo de ella.

Lo cual era una idea descabellada porque tendría que ser al revés.

Acarició el lado vacío junto a ella y soltó sin querer un profundo suspiro sin saber exactamente que pasaba con ella por tener ese deseo de aclarar las cosas y dejarlo todo solucionado.

Sé puso en pie notando la frescura de la pulida madera en sus plantas.

Adecentó la cama para que estuviera perfecta cuando llegara de nuevo la hora de dormir y viró el rostro hacía la ventana cuando terminó, viendo la suave claridad del sol.

-Aún es temprano. Me da tiempo a darme un pequeño baño.

No había una hora exacta para hacer la comida, pero agradecían que no fuera muy tarde para que el calor no les hiciera sentarles mal el alimento. Así que tenía el detalle de intentar despertarse pronto para que no les pillara la hora del desayuno demasiado cercana del almuerzo.

Sé acercó tras el biombo donde sé cambió por primera vez a esa horrenda camisa que le dio como camisón. Aunque debía de admitir que era realmente cómodo para dormir porque tenía libre movimiento con ella y era una maravilla por el clima caluroso.

Deslizó por su cuerpo la ancha camisa blanca y la dobló correctamente para dejarla sobre la silla. Abrió la pequeña cortinilla y entró en lo que sería un hosco barreño.

No era una bañera, ni siquiera podía lavarse con agua natural, pero por lo menos podía darse un baño en aquel lugar, le daba igual que no estuviera siquiera en una bañera. Después de ver donde tenía que ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades, agradecía a Dios tener aquella especie de ducha.

Tomó asiento en la base y con una pequeña cubeta roció su cuerpo de agua salada para posteriormente tomar el bote de champú que el hermano del capitán le había dado alegando que pertenecía a su hermana, la cual se lo había dejado allí en su última visita al galeón.

Enjabonó su largo cabello minuciosamente, disfrutando del suave masaje capilar y el afrutado aroma que flotaba en el aire.

Limpió su cuerpo con un paño impregnado de jabón al restregarle una pastilla, y eliminó el ligero sudor seco de su piel por el calor sofocante del día anterior bajo el intenso sol y junto al fuego de la cocina.

Volvió a eliminarse el jabón y espuma con otro barreño de agua y dio por terminado su corto baño.

Sé secó con aquella toalla que había decidido lavar porque estaba sucia al descubrirla, y resultó ser blanca bajo esa capa arenosa que la cubría. Eliminó el exceso de agua de su cabello con la misma, y fue hasta su ropa.

Hoy no se pondría el cancan ni los forros de dentro del vestido, era demasiado incomodo y caluroso para el sitio en el que se encontraba, puede que remarcara más el contorno de sus caderas, pero era mejor eso a coger una insolación por el calor.

Además, no tenía miedo de llamar la atención Gaara amenazó a sus hombres con darles muerte si alguno osaba hacerle algo, por no mencionar que Kankuro la protegía como si fuera su guardián.

Fue a ponerse el chal sobre los hombros, pero al igual que lo otro, decidió dejarlo de lado también. El día de hoy sus hombros y sus clavículas quedarían descubiertos, y a pesar de que le daba vergüenza exponerse demasiado, también portaba escote.

Tomó el sencillo cepillo para el pelo que también resultaba ser de la hermana del capitán y alisó su húmeda cabellera dejándola lisa y suelta, libre de horquillas y florecillas.

Satisfecha con el resultado que se vio a si misma en una rápida mirada de arriba a bajo, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del camarote encontrando los rayos del sol de la mañana saludar su piel.

Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, algunos de los hombres del pelirrojo aún dormitaban en la cubierta mientras otros se estiraban al ser despertados por la claridad.

Mirando fijamente los alrededores, tomó detalle de que Gaara no daba señales de vida. Y eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que él era el mandamás de aquel barco.

Estaba más que segura sobre la idea de que se estaba ocultando de ella, no tenía dudas.

No sabía si agradecerlo o no, por un lado quería arreglar las cosas, más bien preguntarle por qué la besó tan precipitadamente. Claro que por otro lado tenía dudas sobre las respuestas que podría recibir o por si se volvía a repetir. Y lo malo era que no le molestaba del todo la idea de que sus labios rozaran de nuevo con los suyos.

¡Por Dios, él era un pirata! ¡El pirata que la raptó de su hogar!

En algún momento de los días que había vivido tras el beso habría pillado una terrible y salvaje insolación por pensar en querer acercarse de esa manera al capitán. Pero a quien quería engañar, ese hombre rudo que no sabía sobre delicadeza femenina y que no tenía vergüenza al desnudarse y vestirse delante de ella era un hombre peligrosamente apuesto.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió que ya era hora de hacer el desayuno para los tripulantes.

Caminó tranquilamente a la puerta con la pequeña y algo oxidada ventana circular y pasó por ella para petrificarse en segundos.

Allí, en la cocina, donde menos esperaba verlo, estaba el pelirrojo.

Gaara giró su cuerpo tras escuchar el inconfundible sonido de los tacones. Solo había una sola persona que usara ese calzado en el barco.

Apretó sin querer los puños en sus antebrazos al ver su aspecto matinal de ese día.

Estaba preciosa, una hermosura comparable a la que decían poseer las sirenas.

Si tener cada noche sus piernas descubiertas a su lado era un infierno contra su deseo por querer sentir la suavidad y calor que parecían poseer, verla ahora era igual de malo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ir así en un barco lleno de hombres que no habían probado el bocado dulce de una mujer en mucho tiempo? Debería ir ahora mismo ante ella y llevarla a rastras al camarote para ponerle él mismo el chal sobre los hombros.

Maldita sea, sabía que no solo él estaría todo el día mirando su más que generoso y pálido escote y sus pequeños hombros. Por todo el oro del mundo, incluso podía ver que se había quitado la funda de dentro del vestido porque el contorno sinuoso de sus caderas era delirante.

Esa mujer quería volverlo loco inconscientemente. A este paso conseguiría que perdiera los estribos y se la llevara a la cama. Y no precisamente para dormir.

Todo su esfuerzo para alejarse de ella lo más que pudo estando en un barco para no hacer la estupidez de tomarla una y otra vez sin descanso se iría por la borda.

-Bu-buenos días-. Por lo pronto, su trémula y sedosa voz entrecortada le hizo gruñir.

-Hola.

Silencio. Un silencio intenso y pesado se instaló en la cocina.

La verdad es que no veía un mejor momento que ese para preguntarle sobre el beso a pesar de que los nervios la devoraban por dentro desde sus entrañas.

Estaba solos en la cocina, y nadie entraría hasta que ella dijera que la comida estaba lista, además de que al estar junto a al puerta, eliminaba la oportunidad del pelirrojo para salir de allí en caso de querer marcharse.

-Sa-sabaku- Bajó la mirada para no perder el poco valor que tenía si lo miraba a los ojos. Se llevó las manos al pecho intentando detener el temblor de su cuerpo y el fuerte latido de su corazón- ¿Po-por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me besó?

El sonido de las olas chocando contra el galeón y el mecimiento constante era el único sonido que se podía escuchar.

Ahí estaba la pregunta por la que no sabía que responder.

Sabía que decirle, pero de sincerarse mostraría cosas que un hombre como él, en tal posición y vida tenía prohibido. Algo que siempre pensó que era negado para él, pero que irónicamente lo había golpeado como si fuera una bola cañón en todo el pecho.

Un pirata tenía prohibido el amor en su vida, solo el mar era la única cosa que su corazón podía albergar.

Y así fue hasta que ella, la delicada princesa y heredera de los poderosos Hyûga llegó a su vida por boca de aquella mocosa de Inuzuka.

Miró sus botas, buscando la mejor manera de responder a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué…? – Sus ojos miraron su sonrojado rostro evitando mirarle por temor. Sonrió silenciosamente de manera cínica-. Sí te lo digo, tú miedo a mi pasará a ser mayor y se le unirá la incomodidad. Tu estancia aquí sería imposible de soportar para tu cabeza.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacía delante, alzando un poco la cabeza y mirando dubitativa sus ojos.

-Pe-pero me robaste un beso-. _El primero._

Y más cosas habría estado dispuesto a robarle. Ella no sabía lo difícil que había sido para él cada noche estando a su lado. La tentación de rodearla con los brazos y comprobar si sus cuerpos encajaban, enterar su nariz en su largo cabello para embriagarse con su olor maravilloso.

Una noche, dos días tras el beso, estuvo a punto de perder el control. Ella se había girado y buscado aún dormida el calor de su cuerpo por el frío de la noche. No pudo evitarlo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su delicado rostro dormido y calmado.

Había envuelto su mano alrededor de la de Hinata, acariciando su pulgar sobre la piel. Un suspiro había incluso escapado de sus labios cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca y su frente rozó su barbilla.

Pasó alrededor de una hora contemplándola hasta que por primera vez en meses, el sueño le llegó.

Durmió sin interrupciones durante horas, sereno, y con ella acurrucada a su lado.

No supo como, ni en que momento, se había acercado a Hinata mientras su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos.

Solo supo que su acelerada respiración era casi tan irregular como la suya, que seguramente sus ojos brillaban al apreciar su encantador rubor y sus iris violáceas mirarlo con nerviosismo.

-Lo hice, te robé un beso. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Por Dios, el pelirrojo acortaba la distancia. Lo veía inclinarse hacía delante, ¿Pensaba besarla de nuevo?

Un inteligible farfulle salió de sus labios cuando su mano tomó su barbilla y luego la posó en su mejilla.

¡Sí, la iba a besar! ¡Tenía claras y obvias intenciones de hacerlo! Ahora la cosa era, ¿ser sensata y rechazar su avance, o hacer caso a esa voz en su cabeza que deseaba sentirlo de nuevo?

Su cuerpo respondió solo al posar sus pequeñas manos en sus antebrazos mientras se inclinó un poco hacía él.

Un suave roce, una pequeña caricia con los labios sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro.

-¡Capitán! –El grito de uno de sus hombres rompió el ambiente de seducción que habían creado entre ellos.

Hinata se mordió el labio y escondió su rostro entre sus manos al sentir el calor invadir con rapidez sus mejillas. Gaara apretó la mandíbula y echó la cabeza hacía cerrando los ojos por el tan inoportuno grito.

Apenas había podido saborear la suavidad de sus labios de nuevo.

_-Mierda_…- Incluso ella estaba dispuesta al beso-. Más le vale que sea importante.

Su corazón latía en sus oídos, la sangre circulaba furiosa por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir mareada y aturdida. Chilló asustada cuando sintió como la tomaba, civilizadamente esta vez, en brazos para sentarla en uno de los bancos.

-Bebe algo de agua, te ayudará a calmarte.

No le dijo más, la miró fijamente unos instantes que le parecieron minutos y se dirigió a la puerta para ver que querían sus hombres con cierto porte malhumorado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Llegó a proa viendo al encargado de avistar esperándolo.

-El barco de Inuzuka se encuentra delante de nosotros-. Le pasó su catalejo y comprobó que en efecto, el galeón de Kiba estaba a pocos kilómetros de ellos-. ¿Qué hacemos, capitán?

-¡Aremos lo mismo que la vez anterior!- Habló alto y claro para que todos le escucharan.

No estaban demasiado lejos de él, puede que incluso su propio encargado de vigilancia ya los hubiera avistado y estuviera enterado de que se acercaba.

No hacía falta buscarlo, no era realmente necesario, pero haciendo caso a los consejos de su hermano, le debía a Hinata delicadeza y atención por su trato brusco desde que la trajo al barco. Y siendo sincero, no veía mejor manera que esta.

Tal cual fue la vez anterior, se acercaron al barco y mando soltar el ancla en el momento preciso para quedar frente a frente. Como imaginó, Kiba hizo detener el galeón para que pudiera ponerse al día con él.

El castaño le esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentado en la baranda de madera.

-¿Otra visita? Que amigable estas últimamente.

-Cállate Inuzuka, no vengo de visita-. Sé viró hasta su hermano que estaba junto a él-. Tráela aquí, está en la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? Como sabes, no soy adivino.

Pusieron de nuevo la tablilla para conectar ambos barcos, siendo aún palpable el recelo mutuo de ambos trabajadores por los otros mientras sus capitanes los ignoraban.

No podían ser confiados en el mundo que vivían.

-Manda llamar a esa mocosa tuya.

Fue a abrir la boca para pedir que no dijera eso porque si ella lo escuchaba se armaría una nueva bronca como la de la otra vez. Y no quería dolor de cabeza innecesario por los gritos y quejas de ella, ni porque el pelirrojo solo metería más cizaña.

Además, estaba el hecho que desde que Hanabi supo lo que había hecho por hablar de su hermana delante de él, tras desahogarse, el dolor pasó a furia.

Una maldición tras otra cada vez que se acordaba de Gaara. Y lo que se iba a formar de todos modos tanto si ella escuchaba como la llamaba como si no, sería horroroso.

Pero tristemente, se le adelantaron.

-¡No soy una mocosa! –La pequeña Hyûga fue a acercarse a la baranda con un ligero taconeo airado-. ¿Te crees lo suficientemente importante para venir aquí a faltarme el respeto?

-Lo soy-. Se cruzó de brazos y se apontocó en la baranda de su barco-. Solo te trato con el respeto que tú me dedicaste la otra vez.

-Serás hijo de – Kiba la silenció tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Tranquilidad, a los dos- Intentó calmarlo por medio del dialogo y con un pequeño rapapolvo, cosa realmente innecesaria porque ya eran adultos, pero en ese momento no lo parecían-. Cuida tu lengua con él, y tú- Miró al pelirrojo- no te pongas al nivel de una muchacha de su edad.

-¿Muchacha de mi edad? –Se soltó del agarre y olvidando por el momento a Gaara dejando toda su enojada mirada sobre Perro lobo-. ¿Me estas llamando inmadura, Kiba?

Vio con cierto aire divertido como entre aquellos dos se formulaba una bronca en menos de un segundo. Como caminaban de un lado a otro mientras hablaban y se olvidaban de que tenían público.

Daba gracias a que Hinata no fuera de carácter como lo era su hermana pequeña, o ya la habría matado por alterarle así como veía a Kiba intentando explicarse. Una princesa sumisa y amable, así la quería y la tenía.

Habían tenido sus dos discusiones, y por buen motivo ella las había empezado, pero no llegaban a tal ridiculez como podía apreciar del barco ajeno.

Viró el rostro al ver la sombra de una persona acercarse a él, le extendió el brazo hacía ella para que lo tomara y la acercó a su lugar cuando lo hizo.

-Esta es mi pequeña manera de compensarte todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

Su voz grave en su oreja y la cercanía a su cuerpo la hicieron temblar. Por unos segundos cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y bajar el rubor de sus mejillas al sentir su mano en su cadera y sus dedos presionar levemente.

-Ven conmigo.

Se dejó llevar unos cuantos pasos, no sin antes informar de que el desayuno estaba listo en la cocina, hasta que él salto repentinamente hacía delante y se subió sobre una tabla de madera. Lo miró con interrogante y algo de temor al ver la alta caída que había hasta el agua.

Gaara tomó sus manos y tiró delicadamente de ellas para ayudarla a subir. Sé abrazó a su costado por miedo a caer y pasaron justos por la madera hasta el otro lado.

Hizo lo mismo que antes, saltó el pelirrojo primero y la tomó en brazos para bajarla a ella a pesar de provocarle un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas porque muchos de sus hombres y del barco al que acababan de pisar los estaban mirando.

-¿Po-por qué estamos aquí?

-Te lo he dicho antes, es una recompensa para ti.

¿Qué podría haber en aquel galeón que a ella le interesara? Gaara era tan difícil de entender. Lo que podría gustarle a un hombre, no tenía porque satisfacer a una mujer, pero le daba cosa preguntarle ya que había tenido el detalle de darle algo. Sea lo que sea lo que fuera a darle.

Eso pensaba hasta que sus ojos miraron cerca de la proa del nuevo barco la figura de una joven que fue inconfundible para ella.

Su piel clara, su largo y liso pelo castaño, el porte decidido que por años había visto crecer.

-N-no puede ser-. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando comenzó a sollozar-. Hanabi.

Su hermana, tras casi un mes sin verla, sabiendo de ella solamente por la única carta que le había mandado, estaba allí, a unos metros de ella.

Antes de darse cuenta sus piernas se pusieron en marcha, sus tacones resonaban por la madera al correr con ellos.

-¡Hanabi!- Su voz alzada llamó la atención de todos.

Los ojos plateados de su hermana se posaron en ella, sorprendidos. Humedeciéndose en segundos al comprender tras verla allí lo que significaba.

Reencuentro.

-¡Hinata!

Se fundieron en un desesperado y necesitado abrazo cuando la una a la otra se encontraron juntas después del pequeño trote. Las rodillas le fallaron y ambas cayeron sentadas en el suelo aún envueltas entre sus brazos.

Sorbieron un poco por la nariz, y Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana aparatarle el cabello del rostro como siempre hacía cuando estaban en la mansión.

-M-me alegro tanto de verte. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti desde que me llegó la noticia de tu huida-. La abrazó de nuevo contra su pecho, besando su frente tal cual haría una madre con su hija. Apretando sus hombros y cerrando los ojos mientra las manos le temblaban-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Pasas hambre? Por favor, dime que no tienes ninguna herida.

-Estoy bien, tranquila. Lo siento, no quería causarte esta angustia- Sonrió alegremente con la nariz enrojecida-. Estoy feliz aquí, no tienes que preocuparte.

Recibía de buena gana las caricias y mimos de su hermana mayor. Era la única por la que su corazón aún sentía remordimiento por haber escapado. Por el dolor que sabía que le había causado.

-Es un alivio saber eso.

Un ambiente cálido y acogedor envolvía a ambas en aquel momento. Sus sonrisas llenas de emoción, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas de alegría derramadas, sus cuerpos resplandecientes en euforia.

Desprendían autentica y pura felicidad.

-¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Ven- Sé puso en pie enérgicamente y dio un par de pasos para que ella le siguiera-. Vamos a mi camarote, nos pondremos al día.

-Sí, son muchas las cosas que decir.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verla correr emocionada hasta el camarote que le correspondía. Comportándose como un aniña, la señal de que estaba feliz tanto de estar en aquel barco, como de ver a su hermana mayor de nuevo.

Ralentizó los pasos cuando llegó frente al pelirrojo, parando justo a su lado.

Miles de palabras podrían mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por darle el detalle de poder ver a su hermana.

Cosa que no era necesaria porque Gaara estaba viendo el brillo intenso de sus ojos, la hermosa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, el tierno rubor de sus mejillas por el llanto. Toda ella mostraba gratitud.

Tenía la idea de posar una mano en su pelo y restarle importancia al asunto oír que esa mirada lo estaba volviendo loco, pero todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando al descruzar sus brazos ella se abrazo a su cuello.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared por el impulso, e instintivamente, rodeó su cintura.

No supo que hacer cuando ella llenó de rápidos besos su mejilla.

-Gracias, Dios mío, gracias por traerme aquí.

Todo a su alrededor enmudeció cuando inesperadamente, sus labios, calidos y de delicioso color rosado se cerraron sobre los suyos. El beso fue con tal sorpresa, que solo supo reaccionar cuando ella terminó y se alejó de él.

Sabiendo y comprendiendo que acababa de hacer plasmado en su rostro.

Desapareció por la puerta del camarote llena de pánico y vergüenza por tal atrevimiento.

Miró el mástil del Akamaru sintiendo la respiración algo pesada. Ella lo había besado por su cuenta, fue por la emoción del momento, pero igualmente un beso en toda regla.

_-Debo darle más regalos a partir de ahora…_

Sí esa iba a ser la recompensa a cambio, la colmaría de presentes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En el siguiente capitulo ya sí que empieza algo de acción queridos lectores. Este digamos que ha sido para entender como se sienten ambos el uno con el otro y que se note el deseo oculto que cada vez se hace más profundo e indomable.**

**Vamos, amor básicamente como todos sabeis.**

**Especial gracias por reviews a:**

**Brissa Mayeli**

**Gaahina-kokoro**

**Tsubaki2345**

**Karla- eli-chan**

**Guest (9 setp)**

**Hanna santeliz**

**Aisha Uchiha**

**Guest (7 sept)**

**Kary Landero 3**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Y**

**MrKazu**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Cuídense. **

_**Publicado el 25 de Septiembre del 2014.**_


End file.
